Defining Qualities
by mstheresa
Summary: What is it that defines a Decepticon? That is something that Jazz must learn after he discovers that a member of the Ark crew has been hiding something. Something dark. Something that could cause the ending of the war. There is only one problem: This mech has been hiding himself as cheerful, nature loving Hound. A mech that Jazz always thought was incapable of showing aggression.
1. Prologue

Smokescreen regretted even deciding to help Whiplash with his Decepticon Defection Protection Program, especially now. The mech who was switching sides was the soon to be former Head of Decepticon Special Operations. He was believed to be responsible for the deaths of at least 140 mech's and femmes. And Smokescreen was trying not to panic. Panicking would not be a very wise move at the present time because the said 'Con was sitting right in front of him and Whiplash.

Whiplash was acting calm and like the fact that a killer was sitting in front of him didn't bother him. The 'Con was also acting rather calm, as if he didn't know that Whiplash could kill him very easily. The 'Con finally moved forward and said, "Well, Autobot? Are you going to ask me anything?"

Whiplash's optics flashed as he leaned forward, "There are a lot of things I could ask you, Bloodhound. But I can think of only one thing at this moment that is important. Why? Why switch sides?"

Bloodhound tilted his dark green helm, those blood red optics shining slightly, "I have my reasons. My personal issues are not really your problem, Autobot."

Smokescreen had listened to this exchange carefully and he instantly noticed the look in Bloodhound's optics after he finished talking. It was a look that only those that have been abused have. Smokescreen could almost guess what exactly had happened to him. Some physical abuse, but it looked mainly like he had suffered from sexual violations. Smokescreen spoke, "You were abused by another Decepticon."

Bloodhound's optics bounced to him and he hissed, "How do you know that?"

Smokescreen responded, "Your actions, your optics, I'm a phycologist. I know the signs."

Whiplash's optics darkened, "Who hurt you?"

Bloodhound hesitated before responding, "Turmoil."

Smokescreen leaned towards the 'Con, suddenly feeling sorry for him. Bloodhound shook a little as he said, "Alright, you know now. Now can you help me?"

Whiplash nodded his helm and said, "We're going to have to have you "Killed" during a battle. That will get you out of the 'Cons. Everything else is up to you. I know that you are a talented enough Special Ops Agent that you will be able to hide among our ranks rather easily. You will have to come up with a completely different persona and we're going to have to have a medic remodel you."

Bloodhound said, "I'm a Shifter. Will that help?"

Whiplash laughed, "Of course."

Smokescreen said, "You're going to have to have therapy with me. All the former 'Con's do."

Bloodhound gave a sigh, "Very well."

Whiplash said, "You're also going to have to change your designation. Do you have any ideas?"

Bloodhound nodded, "I do."

He continued, "Call me Hound."


	2. Chapter 1

"…An' dat's 'ow we managed ta rescue Prowler from those fraggin' 'Con's."

Hound smiled softly in amusement. Jazz was telling stories again about different things that had happened to him. Missions that were now unclassified. It was rather amusing considering that Hound himself had better stories than Jazz about Spec Ops missions. But of course, he couldn't breathe a word of them because of the fact that they were 'Con Spec Ops stories. He couldn't tell them yet because the stories would be a connection to his past.

He gave Bluestreak a fond smile as Blue said, "Come on, Jazz. You must have better stories than that. We've heard those over and over again."

Jazz chuckled and said, "So ya lot want ta 'ear a new one?"

The audience was nodding and several mechs moved closer. Hound was joined by Blaster and Tracks who also seemed interested in this new story. Jazz spoke, "So 'ere it is. A long time ago dere was a 'Con Spec Ops Agent dat noboda could catch. He was deir best at everythin'. Best spy, best saboteur, best torturer, ya name it, he was de best at it. But de thing he was best at, ma mechs, was assassinations. He 'ad over 180 kills, a true artist of Spec Ops. Noboda could stop 'im. He was truly deir best."

Jazz paused. During the pause, Sideswipe asked, "So why haven't any of us heard about him?"

Jazz chuckled, "Dat's cause he's dead, ma mechs. Been dead since de battle of Hydrax Plateau."

He continued, "But dat don't really matter. Dis story is 'bout when 'e was alive. De first-time Ah met 'im. It was just afta a Spec Op rescue dat Ah was a part of. Ah had just led de group out of de brig when…."

-Flashback-

Jazz carefully led the group of mechs he, Whiplash and Quickstep had rescued when someone stepped out into the hall. This mech was on the smaller side and dark green in color with black and red edgings. He had blood-red optics and cold faceplates. Whiplash growled from Jazz's side, _"Bloodhound."_

The mech, Bloodhound, gave Whiplash a bored look as Quickstep joined Jazz and Whiplash at the front of the group. Bloodhound began to speak in a voice that was highly cultured, "Indeed. I find it hard to believe that you actually thought that you would escape. You only got this far because I allowed it."

Whiplash said, "Don't play games with me, Bloodhound. You should know by now that Autobot Spec Ops Agents aren't toys."

Bloodhound laughed, "You would think that wouldn't you, Whiplash. By the way, who's the newbie? He looks like he would be a lot more fun than you are."

Whiplash stepped in front of Jazz and growled, "You keep away from my protégé, Bloodhound!"

Bloodhound hummed softly, "Don't be stupid, Whiplash. You have to know that you can't stop me. I was expecting you."

That was when a large group of Decepticons moved into the light and began to round up the Autobot group. Whiplash growled and grabbed a hold of Jazz hissing to him, "Stay close to me."

Jazz glanced around his optics taking in their surroundings as one of the 'Cons grabbed a hold of Whiplash and began to try to pull him away from Jazz. Another grabbed Jazz from behind and began to pull him in the other way. Jazz hissed in pain as another 'Con managed to break Whiplash's grip on his arm. Jazz was spun to face Bloodhound. Bloodhound moved forward and grabbed a hold of Jazz's chin, tilting it up toward him. The blood-red optics studied Jazz's face for a moment before he purred, "And what would your name be."

Jazz hesitated before responding, "Jazz."

Bloodhound leaned forward, smirking, "Jazz, huh? Cute. Tell me Jazz do you like games?"

Jazz shifted and said, "Only if dey're not dangerous ta mah health."

Bloodhound grinned, "Good."

A mech standing nearby said, "Bloodhound…."

Bloodhound snarled back, "Turmoil isn't here, Cataract. I have time before he gets back to play some."

Cataract frowned, "If he wins then we will be missing one and Turmoil will know that you played with one. He'll punish you."

Bloodhound smirked, "I always win, Cataract. And besides even if he does escape us we'll still have our prisoners."

Cataract nodded and Bloodhound nodded to the rest of the 'Con's. Whiplash shouted to Jazz as he was led away, "Jazz! If you have a chance escape! We'll be fine!"

Bloodhound chuckled and said, "Will they though?"

Jazz was dragged throughout the ship and finally was led out the door onto the planet they were currently on. The 'Con currently holding him tossed him to the ground and backed up as Bloodhound crouched down and said to Jazz, "Here's the game, _Jazz_. You run. You have three klicks to try to get away, after that, well I come to find you. If you manage to escape, then I'll let you go back to your Autobots. If I catch you, then you become _my pet_. Understood?"

Jazz felt his mouth go dry as the mech gazed down at him. He had reached out while he was talking and had pulled the Autobot into his arms. He was stroking Jazz's aft now. As if he was a whore. Jazz managed a nod as the 'Con leaned closer and began to bight at his neck cables. Jazz whimpered in fear as the 'Con didn't release him. Bloodhound pulled back with a disappointed huff and began to study him for a moment. Then he released him and said, "Run, little Autobot. I look forward to taking you when I catch you."

Jazz ran.

-End Flashback-

"Did he catch you?" Bluestreak whispered in fear.

Jazz glanced back up at his audience and said, "Nope. Ah got away and managed ta get back ta de Autobot base on dat planet and brought dem ta dat ship. All those Autobots were rescued. Dat's pretty much de end of it. Ah saw 'im on de battlefield durin' de fight and one time afta dat but dat's de end of de story."

Hound had frozen during the story. His own memories of that time coming to surface. He could see the looks of anger and disgust from the other Autobots. Sideswipe spoke, "He's lucky he's dead, Jazz. Otherwise Sunny and I would tear him limb from limb for what he did to you."

Jazz gave Sideswipe a grin, "Thanks Sides. Dat means a lot."

Hound glanced over and saw Tracks and Blaster's faces. The pair's faces pretty much matched what his own would look like if he wasn't a former Spec Ops Agent. He asked the pair, "You guys Ok? You both look a little upset."

Blaster jumped at his voice and said, "Yes, Hound. We're both fine. We just are upset that something like that happened to a fellow Autobot."

Tracks nodded in agreement as Hound finished his cube, "Alright if you are both sure. I'm gonna head out. I could use a drive."

Tracks grinned, "I can understand that. I'd ask if you want company but I promised Blaster that we could spend the evening together."

Hound smiled and said, "Have fun you two."

He left the common room rather quietly. He moved swiftly towards were his quarters are. When he arrived he punched in the code and slipped in. After the door closed he sank down to his knees and began to hug himself. He shuddered as he remembered everything that had happened the orn he had met Jazz. What Jazz would never know was that Hound or Bloodhound as he had been called then had been severely punished for letting him escape. It had been the first time he hadn't been interested in playing that game with an Autobot.

The former 'Con shuddered again as he recalled his punishment. He could still feel Turmoil's claws on his plating sometimes, he could still hear Turmoil's voice telling him he was worthless. Tears of coolant burned in his optics as he began to cry. Someone knocked on the door. Hound straightened up and said, "Who is it?"

Smokescreen responded, "It's me. Tracks told me that you were upset."

Hound said, "The doors unlocked."

Smokescreen entered, his blue optics glittering sadly. Smokescreen instantly moved towards Hound and pulled him up. He said, "Come to my office. We're going to have a chat."


	3. Chapter 2

Hound sank into the chair in Smokescreen's office. The phycologist sat across from him and smiled warmly as he said, "You can talk when you're ready, Hound."

Hound nodded. He glanced down as he said, "I had hoped that everyone had forgotten about me, Smokey. But Jazz didn't. Why? Why didn't he forget about me?"

Smokescreen responded, "Did you know, Hound, that the first time we met I knew who you were? It wasn't because of your reputation; it was because I was counselling Jazz after his run in with you. Trust me, Hound. Jazz never forgot you because you scared him too much."

Hound fell silent for a moment before saying, "I never meant to scare him that much. I just wanted him to run and not stop running."

Smokescreen nodded, "I know that but Jazz doesn't know that. He still believes that if you had caught him you would have taken him."

Hound sighed, "I know that. I regret it all the time."

At that minute, there was a knock on the door. Smokescreen glanced at the door and gave Hound an apologetic look before standing to get the door. He opened the door and Jazz came through. He said, "Ya were right, Smokey. Tellin' other people 'bout what happened made meh feel so much better."

Hound raised an optic ridge as Smokescreen flushed and said, "Jazz, know isn't really a good time. I have a patient right know."

Jazz spotted Hound and said, "Hi dere Hound. What's shaken'?"

Hound gave Jazz a tired smile and said, "Nothing much, Jazz."

Jazz leaned forward and said, "Why do ya have ta go ta therapy, Hound?"

Hound shrugged and said, "Oh you know some personal issues."

Smokescreen snapped, "Alright, Jazz. We will talk after I'm done talking with Hound."

Jazz nodded and slipped out the door. Hound watched him leave quietly and then turned somewhat away from Smokescreen. He finally whispered, "You told him to tell the others about me."

Smokescreen winced, "I didn't think that he would tell everyone about you. I just wanted him to confide in Prowl or Prime."

Hound stood up and said, softly, "It doesn't matter now does it."

He turned towards the door, "I'll be back in my room if you need me for DDPP, but if not, then frag off."

He left, walking past Jazz who glanced up at him as he left. The saboteur looked like he was about to say something to Hound, but Hound's expression immediately put him off it. Hound moved past, optics fixed on the wall's in front of him. As soon as he got to his room, he slammed the door behind him and locked it. Then he sank back down on his berth and gazed at the opposite wall. Hound scowled at the wall, anger evident in his every pore, as there was a knock at the door.

A soft angry sigh came from him as he stood up and crossed to the door. He flung it open and was faced with Jazz's blue visored gaze staring up at him. Hound took a small step back and managed to say, "Is there something you need, Jazz?"

Jazz hummed softly, "Ta talk with ya."

Hound frowned, "Why?"

Jazz shrugged and said, "Just want ta make sure yar Ok. Ya stormed out of Smokey's office prettah quickly a while ago."

Hound huffed and muttered, "I'm fine, Jazz. I don't need you or anyone to check in on me and try to get under my helm, Ok. I already get enough of that from Smokescreen."

Jazz's mouth had dropped open as Hound was talking. Mentally Hound groaned. He had just diverted from the friendliness that Hound was known for and had reverted to the nastiness that Bloodhound would have used to control a situation. Jazz's face finally drove him to speak, "Jazz, look I'm sorry for snapping at you. Today has just not been a good day."

Then he lowered his optics as if he was embarrassed, but inside he was silently enjoying the performance that he had to put on for the rest of the Autobots. Inside he smirked as Jazz finally said, "Hey, dat's no problem Hound. Everyone 'as dose days."

Then he asked, "Can Ah come in? Dere is somethin' dat Ah wanted ta discuss with ya."

Hound nodded and held open the door. Jazz entered the room and glanced around as Hound closed the door and leaned against the doorframe. Hound finally asked, "So what is it that you need, Jazz?"

Jazz glanced back at him and said, "Ah was actually just curious 'bout somethin' ya said ta Smoky before ya stormed out of 'is office."

Hound tried to act nonchalant as he said, "Oh, what is it?"

Jazz glanced back at him and asked rather seriously, "What was dat DDPP dat ya told Smokey dat 'e could only talk ta ya about?"

Hound stiffened, his spark racing as he gazed at the completely serious face of Jazz. Inside he was panicking, but outwardly he managed to pull up a smooth surprise and nervousness as he said, "Don't you know that it's not nice to eavesdrop on someone else's therapy?"

Jazz immediately took a small step away from Hound as he frowned at him, "Can ya fault a bot for bein' curious?"

Hound shifted trying to keep himself together as Jazz said, "Ya're a pretty good actor Hound, but not dat good. Ah could tell de minute ya started actin'. Ya can't fool meh, Hound. Ah know somethin's up with ya, and Ah intend ta find out what it is, mech."

Hound's optics flashed and for a minute he lost control of himself. He said, in a cold unaffected voice, "You can certainly try, _Jazz._ Just know that things may take a turn for worse for you if you decide to dig."

Jazz smirked and said, "Ah'd like ta see ya try, mech."

Then as Hound came back to himself, Jazz left. Hound gazed after the saboteur with a look of horror on his faceplates. He was almost certain that Jazz was going to dig into his past. And when he did he would find Bloodhound at the end of the trail.

This was not good at all.


	4. Chapter 3

Jazz glanced back at the door he had just exited. He had never seen so much negative emotion from Hound during all the vorns he had known the mech. To see Hound angry, annoyed, and as cold as he had been when he threatened Jazz; it just felt wrong to Jazz. Hound wasn't like that; he wasn't mean or cruel. He was the kindest mech Jazz had ever known and now Jazz was almost positive that he had been replaced by a Decepticon.

Jazz hurried as fast as he could to get to Prowl's office. When he got there, he knocked and then let himself in. Prowl's desk was swamped in reports and data pads and the tactician had just looked up from doing one. The SIC tilted his helm and said, "Jazz? What is it?"

Jazz met his mate's optics and said, "Somethin's wrong with Hound, Prowl."

Jazz watched as his mate frowned for a minute before tensing and nodding at Jazz for him to continue. Jazz spoke, "Ah was goin' ta see Smokey and Hound was dere havin' therapy and after Ah left 'e got upset with Smokey and stormed out. Ah followed 'im and asked 'im what some of de stuff 'e said meant. He got pretty nasty, Prowl. Ah think dat a 'Con might have replaced 'im or somethin' like dat."

Prowl frowned and then said, "Or it could be that he's just stressed, Jazz."

Jazz shook his helm, "Ah don't think so. When we was talkin' Ah could almost tell when 'e was pretendin' and actin'. He was doin' dat de entire time we were talkin' Prowl. And when Ah said dat Ah would find out what was up with 'im, his past and such, ya know, 'e threatened meh. Hound doesn't do that, Prowl!"

Prowl leaned back in his seat, his optics flickering worriedly. He finally said, "You have no proof though, that Hound might be a Decepticon. The truth is Jazz that he has only reacted in this way today. We have not had a battle for some time, so there is no way he would have been replaced."

Jazz leaned back against the wall and sighed quietly. Prowl was right. A lot of things just didn't add up. As Jazz was considering other possibilities Prowl spoke, "But be that as it may, I do think that you need to look into Hound's past, Jazz."

Jazz straigtened, his optics blazing in surprise, "But ya said…."

Prowl nodded his helm, "I know what I said, Jazz. But the point remains that we need to make sure that everything is ok with Hound. The only way to do that is look into his past."

Prowl paused and said, "Try to be gentle about this Jazz, this is a delicate situation."

Jazz nodded swiftly, "Ya got it, Prowler. Ah'll be careful."

Hound had pulled out one of his secret high grade stash bottles after Jazz had left and now was trying to drink himself into a stupor. He mumbled softly to himself, "Life isn't fair. Why did all of this happen to me?"

He groaned and allowed his helm to smack against his desk. He whispered, "I miss the Golden Age, it may have been horrible for the lower caste's but at least then I wasn't having to hide being a senseless murderer."

His rolled his helm to the side, gazing vacantly at the wall as he whispered, "Things were so much better then. When I still had my spark. When I was normal. When I wasn't a trained killer."

-Flashback-

Hound sat at his desk a cheerful smile crossing his face as he looked down at the card that had accompanied the basket of crystals his partner had sent to him. The crystals were a brilliant green color and the card that had been attached to the basket had said, _"For the one truly unique mech on Cybertron"._

He flushed gently, a smile curving across his lips as his said partner, Barricade, came up. The Praxian-framed mech grinned and asked, "So? How did I do? Do you like them?"

Hound stood up and said, "They're beautiful, 'Cade. Thank you."

Barricade grinned back and then flushed as he glanced down in embarrassment.

He said quietly, "I'm glad you like them."

A soft silence entered the shared office as the two mechs stared at each other, before a voice said, "Hey you two, stop making kissy faces at each other and get up here! Chief wants to talk to you both."

Barricade and Hound both looked away from each other's optics and glanced down in embarrassment at the floor. Then they both, still looking at the floor, hurried up to where the Chief's office was.

-End Flashback-

Hound had tears in his optics as he finally recalled that day with sadness. That had been one of the last times that Barricade had given him a gift and one of the last times they would ever see each other.

He shuddered softly as he heard a quiet knock to the door. Immediately, Hound straightened up and made his way shakily towards the door. When he opened it up, Blaster was there. Blaster's face was pale and worried and he finally managed to whisper to Hound, "Jazz is looking into your past, Hound. I…. I read his mind and he was thinking about it! When he looks into you he'll find the rest of us and then Tracks and I'll have to leave and Soundwave will find out and he'll kill…."

Hound reached out and gently touched Blaster's arm. He murmured, "That won't happen Blaster because I intend to destroy my files and then split and go off on my own."

Blaster had entered the room and Hound had closed the door behind him. Blaster spun around once he had said that and practically shouted, "You can't! We need you here Hound! What about the program? What about us?"

Hound gave a soft sigh and he finally said, "I'm doing this to protect the program, Blaster. I have no choice. I wish it didn't have to be this way, I really do."

Then Hound gently comforted Blaster as a powerful virus entered Teletran I and began to erase all his files.


	5. Chapter 4

Alarms rang as Red Alert shouted hysterically. The Security Director was having a melt down because of the fact that a virus was in Teletran I and was going through all of the files. Red Alert was, by accounts of his shouting, believing that the Decepticons were hacking into Teletran and stealing secrets.

Jazz entered the room with Optimus and Prowl. The three officers crossed over to the panicking Security Director. Optimus said, gently, "What exactly is the virus doing, Red?"

Red Alert turned to the Prime and said, "Deleting some information, but it could still be the Decepticons!"

Prowl leaned forward worriedly and asked, "What sort of information is being deleted?"

Red Alert said, "A personal file and some basic junk that's just floating around Teletran."

Jazz asked, face concerned, "Whose personal file, is it?"

Red Alert flicked through the data he had easily and said, "It looks like it's Hound's file but I don't really see what the 'Con's would want with his file."

Jazz stiffened and murmured, "Uh oh."

Optimus looked at his TIC, "What is it Jazz?"

Jazz looked up and said, "Hound was actin' a little weird today, so Ah told 'im Ah would be lookin' inta 'is past ta see if dere was any problems dat he didn' talk about."

Prowl frowned, "You think Hound started the virus to keep you from digging into his past?"

Red Alert his face still on the screen said, "It makes sense. The junk files that were deleted have mostly been things that Hound was involved in. Maybe he's a Decepticon."

Optimus frowned as Jazz and Prowl glanced at each other. Prowl said, "Optimus will you sign a search warrant to search Hound's room? We need to see if he has anything there that points to him doing this."

Optimus finally nodded after a long moment just standing there. Red Alert had somewhat calmed down and was staring at the screen, talking to someone over comms. A someone who was Hound. The green scout had started their conversation back after Red Alert had said his piece about Hound being a Decepticon, he said, _"Hey Red. I need some help."_

Red Alert had responded, " _With what besides getting you out of the brig?"_

Hound responded, _"You know that I had no choice, Red. The truth is that I'm leaving and I need you to let me out of the Ark."_

Red Alert sent an affirmative and said, _"Give me a few minutes so that Optimus, Prowl, and Jazz leave. Then I'll be down there."_

Hound said, _"Thanks, Red."_ and then he cut off the comm. Red Alert turned back to Optimus as he and Prowl left to get that search warrant. Jazz stayed, a mopey expression on his face as he finally said, "Ah guess Ah'll be seein' ya, Red."

Then he left as well, leaving Red Alert alone in the Security Center. He stood up and sent a quick comm to Blaster to take his place in the center, then he darted down to the entrance. Hound stood solemnly next to the field that guarded _the Ark's_ entrance. Hound looked up as Red Alert moved towards him. Red began to work on taking the field down as Hound finally said, "Thank you, Red. This means a lot."

Red Alert gazed at him sadly and said, "Well it's not like you didn't need the help. Besides I've grown to like you, Hound."

Hound gave a soft nod and then held out a hand and said, "Goodbye, Red. Could…. you keep an optic on the others for me? Keep them out of trouble and all that."

Red Alert nodded and took Hound's hand, "You have my word."

Hound smiled then he turned to the entrance and started out the door. He turned back and held up a hand waving goodbye to Red Alert.

Red Alert gave a small wave back.

Jazz gave a small groan as Prowl finally managed to break down the door of Hound's quarters and thought back to earlier that night when he had confronted Hound about his behavior. He entered the room and glanced around taking in the differences between this room and the one he had entered earlier that day. Jazz instantly noted that most of Hound's personal belongings were gone. The few that remained where of the bigger type and probably wouldn't have fit in a mechs subspace.

Prowl gave a small huff as he looked around. He finally said, "I think that because he vacated the premises it means that he's guilty."

Jazz took in everything and finally muttered, "It's mah fault. If Ah hadn't asked, den 'e wouldn't be gone and we could've asked 'im 'bout it later."

Prowl sighed and said, "Go through all of his stuff that's still here. Then transport it down to the investigation room to go over."

Jazz nodded and began to go through Hound's data pads. He flicked a couple on and then began to look through the files in them. Most had nature videos or holo files about nature or nature book files. Jazz gave a soft groan in despair as he continued to go through the data pads.

He glanced around the room for a moment and caught sight of something under Hound's berth. A square object was barely visible in the darkness. Jazz moved towards it and pulled it out from under the berth. It was a small metal box with a lock on it and it also was pretty heavy as Jazz picked it up and carried it up to Hound's berth. Jazz glanced up as Prowl said, "What is that?"

Jazz said, "Don't know, Prowler. But Ah think dat it has some pretty important stuff in it for it ta be locked."

Prowl nodded and said, "Hack through the lock. If it is something important to our case, then we need to see what's inside it."

Jazz nodded and began the long process of hacking into the box. As he did he heard Optimus enter and say that everyone was looking all over for Hound, but that nobody had found him yet. Jazz frowned and then gave a cry of accomplishment as he finally managed to hack through the lock. Jazz then carefully opened the lid.

Inside the box was several items. One was a weapon holder that was empty. Another was another group of data pads. The last thing in the box was a larger data pad that likely contained a picture of some sort. Jazz picked up the larger data pad and turned it on. The first thing that popped up was a picture of two mechs, one black and white, the other dark green.

Jazz raised an optic brow and said, "Take a look at dis, OP. It's a pic of Barricade and some other mech."

Optimus leaned over and gazed at the picture. He frowned for a minute before saying in a quiet voice, "The other mech resembles a mech I knew from Kaon before the war turned him cruel."

Prowl frowned for a moment as he gazed at his older brother. He finally said, "I visited my brother several times before the war broke out and I never saw this mech when I visited."

Jazz's optics widened, "It's Hound! It has ta be! Why else would it be in 'is stuff?"

Prowl glanced back at the mech in the picture, "If it is, Jazz, then he would have had to been reformatted."

Jazz nodded in agreeance, "Ah can ask Ratchet if Hound's file said anythin' about a reformat. If 'e was den de Hatchet would know."

Optimus nodded and said, "Keep going through his stuff. I'll ask Ratchet if he remembers anything since Hound's file is no longer available to us. I'll also check the security cameras to see if they can tell us where he went and who saw him last."

Jazz nodded and glanced back down at the two mechs in the picture. He finally managed to say after Optimus had left, "Dey look happy, Prowl. Whatever happened between dem made Barricade never speak of 'im and made Hound try ta hide dis pic."

Prowl's gaze became solemn. He said, "I think that we need to talk to Barricade. I'm sure he'll be able to explain it."

Jazz gave a silent nod and returned his gaze to the box. He picked up a smaller data pad and turned it on. He raised an optic brow and said in amazement, "Dis is Hound's diary! Maybe it talks about de reason 'e ran!"

Prowl smiled, "Keep up the good work, Jazz. I'm going to have a chat with Barricade."

Then Prowl swept out of the room.


	6. Chapter 5

Barricade sneered as his younger brother entered his cell. He said, "To what do I owe the pleasure of such a visit, Prowl? Usually you don't like visiting little old me."

Barricade smirked as his brother gave a soft sigh and said, "Something has come up. I need your help."

Barricade sniggered, "With what? Having problems with your mate?"

Prowl clenched his denta together and said, "No. I need you to tell me what this is."

Then he set a data pad down on the table. Barricade glanced down, expecting nothing important. When he did, his optics widened. He snatched the data pad up and hissed, "Where did you get this?"

Prowl gave him a cool look and said, "Does it matter?"

Barricade tried to jump up but he was chained to the chair. He shouted, "YES!"

Prowl's face was full of interest. He said in a smooth voice, "Tell me what I want to know and I'll tell you where I got it."

Barricade glared at him but finally relented, "It's a picture of my old partner in the Enforcer's before the war broke out and me. It was taken shortly before he….left the Enforcers."

Prowl tilted his helm and said, "Designation?"

Barricade glared at him and then said, "Hound. His designation was Hound."

Prowl frowned, "Was?"

Barricade sneered at him, "He was killed vorns before the war broke out by one of the mob families. He was an undercover Enforcer, you see. He was caught and was tortured to death. Now answer my question, Prowl. _Where did you get this?_ "

Prowl gave his sibling a nod and responded, "We found it in the room of our Tracker and Scout shortly before he vacated the premises. His designation is Hound as well."

Barricade shook his helm and murmured, "That's impossible. He died. He would have told me if he was alive. He would have told me."

Prowl's optics gentled, "You were in love with him."

Barricade glared at his brother and stated in a smooth voice, "Yes. What now, Prowl? Are you going to criticize me for falling in love with my partner?"

Prowl shook his helm, "I would never do that 'Cade. Who am I to deny the fact that you loved him."

Barricade glanced down and muttered, "It was against the rules."

Prowl gave his brother a sympathetic look before saying, "Only if you were caught."

Barricade glared at the floor and finally whispered, "Let me help. If this is my Hound, then I want to find him and apologize…. for everything."

Prowl dipped his helm and said, "Do you promise to not try to escape if we let you out?"

Barricade nodded quickly. Prowl smiled and began to undo the chains on his brother's body, saying, "Then come on. We have work to do."

Hound's gaze went around his secret safe place. He had grown accustomed during the war to make several of the secret spots where he could lay low and also hide if need be. In the farthest right corner, there was a solar powered Energon Dispenser. On the other side, there was several different kinds of weapons. In the center, there was a berth and also a table and chair.

Hound hadn't used this specific hidey hole much during the past few Earth years. He had made it when they had first arrived on Earth but he hadn't been in it since he had gotten done with it. The layer of dust on most of the items was huge.

Hound moved towards the berth and began to unpack his subspace. He pulled out several smaller datapads and then paused before pulling out several crystals in a pot. He gazed at them and dimmed his optics in sadness. These crystals were from the ones that Barricade had given him before the war. The green color glittered in the cave's dim light as he placed the pot on the table after dusting the table off.

A soft sigh permeated the room as Hound gazed at the pot of crystals in something akin to mournful sadness. Barricade had been the only mech who had ever told Hound that he loved him. Barricade had always been there for him, before his capture by the mob family anyway. Hound turned away from the crystals and started towards some of the weapons on the wall when his comm pinged, informing him that someone was trying to comm him. He hesitated before responding, "Yes?"

A voice on the other side said, "Where are ya?"

Hound stiffened and said, "Wouldn't you like to know, Jazz. Why are you comming me?"

He could practically hear the smugness in Jazz's tone, "Why do ya ask? Is it an inconvenience?"

At that moment, another voice over the comm said, "Jazz stop teasing him, we're trying to find out where he is, not listen to your sneering voice."

Hound gave a small smirk. Red Alert to the rescue. The mech had said that on purpose so that Hound would know that they were trying to track him over comms. He said, "Thank you, Red Alert for letting me in on your plan. Have a nice day, Jazz. I hope that this doesn't set back your plans of finding me too much."

Hound smirked again as he cut off the comm and then turned off his comms completely.

Jazz cursed as Hound turned off his comms, "Frag it, Red. Why did ya do dat?!"

As he was saying this Prowl and Barricade entered the room. Prowl gave his mate a concerned look. Jazz explained, "Ah had de idea of tracin' Hound through his comms and Red was helpin' meh. All was goin' well until Red said somethin' ta meh."

Red Alert huffed, "How was I supposed to know that the connection was on speaker both ways, Jazz. You didn't tell me that."

Jazz snarled, "It was implied."

Prowl held up a hand and said, tiredly, "It doesn't matter now. We must continue the investigation. Thank you for your assistance Red Alert."

The Security Director gave a tiny nod and left the room leaving Prowl, Jazz, and Barricade in Hound's quarters. Barricade was silently taking in the room during the entire time Prowl, Jazz, and Red Alert had been conversing. He said, after Red Alert left, "This rooms layout is almost identical to my Hound's berth room back in Kaon. Even the big metal box is similar."

Jazz glared at Barricade, "What is he doin' out of 'is cell?"

Prowl sighed, "He's going to help us, Jazz. Now what did you find in Hound's diary?"

Jazz gave a tired sigh, "Nothing much. His diary is just full of random crap 'bout de weather or nature."

Barricade held out a hand and said quietly, "May I see?"

Jazz gave a huff and held out the data pad containing the diary. Barricade flicked it on and gave a small smirk, he said, "The reason you thought that it was random is because it's in a code. Hound, the Hound I knew anyway was an undercover operative for the Enforcers in Kaon. His reports had to be coded in a way so if they were intercepted by the mob bosses, they would just be thought of as letters to family."

Jazz blinked, "Can ya decode dem?"

Barricade nodded and said, "Give me a blank data pad and a few Earth minutes and I'll have the entire diary translated."

Prowl smiled before he put another serious expression on his face. He said, "So the reports were submitted like letters, but I have to ask, letters to who?"

Barricade shifted and said, "I was around quite a bit when he was undercover so I was the one that the letters were sent to. To explain this, we settled on that we were half-brothers. It was easy for him because of the doorwings."

Jazz shook his helm, "Hound doesn' have doorwings, Barricade."

Barricade gave a soft smile and said, "That's because you never saw him with them, doesn't mean he doesn't have them."

Prowl frowned, "So he has been reformatted several times. That's interesting."

Barricade chuckled, "Did I say that he was reformatted?"

Jazz frowned deeper before he sighed, "Ah give up Barricade. What are ya trying ta imply?"

Barricade sighed, "Hound, at least the Hound I knew, was a Shifter. It's why he was such a good undercover operative. He could literally change his form into anyone."

Jazz gave a soft gasp and muttered, "Explains why he has ta see Smokey. Shifter's have always had mental issues from changin' form so often dat dey lose demselves."

Barricade shook his helm, "Not Hound. He was different. He saw what shifting all the time did to his carrier and never did shift very often unless it was for a mission. The rest of the time he was in the form I knew him in."

As they were about to continue the conversation, the door opened again and Optimus entered. The Autobot leader looked tired and as if he was about to give someone a disappointed speech. He says, "I have found the last person to talk with Hound while he was still in _the Ark_ , along with the person who let him out of _the Ark_."

Prowl straightened and asked, "Who?"

Optimus sighed and said, "Blaster was the last to talk with him face to face. He went to see him shortly before Hound left and left the same time Hound did in the opposite direction. Red Alert was the one to let him out of _the Ark_ , right after the three of us went to see what the ruckus was about."

Jazz's mouth dropped open as Optimus continued, "Both have been placed in the Brig and will remain there until they tell us what they know about this."

Jazz and Prowl's gazes flicked towards the door and Jazz muttered, "Red's been workin' with Hound. Why else would 'e let 'im out of _the Ark_?"

Prowl gave a soft sharp sigh and said, "Barricade, you stay here and translate Hound's diary. Jazz you and I will interrogate Red Alert and Blaster."

Optimus gave another sigh and said, "That's not the worse news though, Prowl. Ratchet has a copy of Hound's file that he made a while ago but he refuses to give it to me because of Patient/Doctor confidentiality. When I went to ask Smokescreen the same thing he said the same words. They've both been confined to their respected offices."

Jazz gave a soft groan and said, "Ya see ta de interrogations, Prowl. Ah'll go talk ta de Hatchet and Smokey."

And with that the group split to head off on their individual tasks.


	7. Chapter 6

Prowl entered the Brig and gazed at Red Alert and Blaster, both in cells situated next to each other. He said, "It will help your case if you answer truthfully."

Red Alert said smoothly, "It doesn't matter if we answer truthfully or not, Prowl. You will still punish me for allowing Hound to leave."

Prowl leaned forward, "So you admit it."

Red Alert said, "I admit that I let him leave. Nothing else."

He paused and then continued, "Blaster doesn't need to be here. He's got nothing to do with this. He doesn't know anything."

Prowl responded smoothly, "He was the last person to speak with Hound before he left. He stays."

Red Alert glared at him as Prowl said, "Now you both will tell me what you know or you aren't going anywhere."

Jazz and Optimus entered Ratchet's office. The said medic was sitting in his desk chair and looked up from his report when his CO and TIC entered his office. Jazz gave the medic a cheerful smile as the door was opened again and Smokescreen was led into the office. Ratchet gave the psychologist a quick glance as Jazz said, "Ya both have ta understand dat we have no choice but ta look at Hound's files. He's missin' and we need ta find 'im."

Smokescreen gave a tired sigh, "Jazz, I believe that Ratchet and I have already told Optimus that we can't. We swore an oath when we joined our respected professions to keep Doctor/Patient Confidentiality. If either of us were to give you any information on a patient that would break the oath that we made."

Ratchet nodded in agreement with Smokescreen's statement, saying, "As pig-headed as he can be, Smokescreen is correct, Jazz. This would be like swearing to keep a medical secret and then telling your friends about it."

Smokescreen continued, "Or telling someone else's psychological issues to another patient. It's just not done."

Jazz grit his dentals together and said, "Ah don't care! Ah just want ta know what scared 'im so badly dat 'e left."

Smokescreen huffed softly, "It should be none of your business, Jazz."

Jazz sneered and said, "Oh yeah? Den what's de DDPP?"

Smokescreen stiffened, "What?"

Jazz leaned forward and said, "Ah want ta know what dis DDPP is and ah want ta know it now."

Smokescreen stayed frozen for a click before he smoothly said, "Whiplash's files. File #33. That's where you'll find answers."

Jazz scowled and was about to continue when Smokescreen said quietly, "That's all I'm saying about this."

Barricade's gaze was fixed on the last passage of Hound's diary. He had quickly figured out that Hound's diary was one of the most strange things that he had ever read. The last page dated that very day, though, had a note at the bottom of it. For Barricade. It said….

 _"Barricade, I know that the possibility that Prowl called you in on this is most propable. I would like to take this time to tell you this: What happened wasn't your fault. I have never blamed you. I'm….. sorry that I never tried to contact you to let you know that I was Ok. But truthfully, that Hound died the day he was captured."_

At the very bottom of the page there was another note. One that simple said, _"Tell Jazz that I regret what I did and that the passcode is his designation and the numbers 457832."_

Barricade looked up quietly as Jazz and Prowl entered. Prowl was saying, "Red Alert refuses to cooperate. I don't know why but he keeps insisting that Blaster has nothing to do with this."

Jazz sighed and said, "De only thing dat Ah got was from Smokescreen and it was ta look at a file of Whiplash's."

Prowl glanced over as his brother said, "I got the diary translated. It's all very interesting but I think that looking at the last page is the most help."

He held out the datapad and watched as Jazz took it. Jazz went through the last page swiftly and looked up at Barricade as he said, "So 'e is yar Hound."

Barricade sighed and said, "Did you look at the last line?"

Jazz nodded and said, "Ah don't know what to use it for though. Or what 'e could be sorry for."

Prowl frowned and said, "We'll figure it out. For now let's take a look at file #33."

Jazz gave a slight nod and walked over to one of terminals that had been brought in to process Hound's stuff. He quickly typed in some codes and a group of files came up. Jazz went through them and selected one that said File #33. Instantly a passcode bar appeared and said, "Passcode required."

Barricade raised an optic brow as Jazz growled in frustration. Jazz kicked the wall and said, "Damn Smokescreen! He probably did dis so dat Ah would quit questionin' 'im."

Barricade meanwhile sighed and picked up the datapad and quickly typed in, "Jazz457832".

The same voice said, "Passcode correct. Welcome back, Hound."

Jazz and Prowl both turned as the file opened. Barricade said, "Hound gave us a passcode, Jazz."

Jazz huffed as Prowl gave Barricade a smile. He crossed over to the terminal and watched as the file completely finished integrating. Instantly a video segment popped up. The three watched as Hound came onto the screen. From the date at the bottom of the screen it had been videoed that very day. Hound began to talk.

 _"Hello Jazz, Prowl, and Barricade. I am completely guessing that it's you three who are watching this."_

The green mech seemed to steel himself before continuing, _"I am truthfully sorry that it had to go this far, Jazz. I would have thought that you wouldn't even consider the idea that I could be a 'Con. I have worked much too hard to keep this persona of Hound alive to be forced to come clean. I made a choice long ago to leave the past behind. I know that you could possibly understand that. And truthfully if Barricade is listening to this with you, that means that you know some of my past already."_

The green mech sighed softly before continuing, _"Continuing on to the reason I left the base. It is because of the possibility of Decepticon interest in the DDPP that I left. You technically brought this program into the light. The DDPP stands for the Decepticon Defection Protection Program. It was developed by Whiplash to protect Decepticon's who have defected to the Autobot's. This programs secrecy must remain top secret so I am asking you as a friend to not look into these files any farther. Mech's lives depend on this. As for my past, you already have all you need to find out who I was."_

Hound then smiled, _"I would wish you luck in locating me but I highly doubt you will be able to."_

After those words, there was silence as the group gazed at the completed video which then closed and allowed the file's files to open.

Hound gave a soft sigh before he rubbed his optics. He had been slowly cleaning up his secret hiding spot and had slowly relised that he was getting tired out. The green mech sat down on the berth in the secret room and leaned back against the wall.

After Jazz had called the green mach had considered all of his options. He knew that it was very likely that Jazz had discovered the DDPP files. Hound could only hope that Jazz wouldn't act on the list, if he even looked at it.

With that the green former Decepticon fell into recharge, his tired body slowly unwinding after the stressful day he had had. And with this his fate became set in stone.


	8. Chapter 7

-Flashback-

It was dark and cold. The area was completely covered in blackness. Hound knew that that is what he would see, even as he came back to himself. He had known it was what he was going to see since the moment he was hit from behind on his way home. The green mech carefully on lined his optics and sat up. He glanced around in the darkness for a time, waiting for the mech he knew was coming even as he sat there.

The door opened. A small white and red mech entered the room. He was Polyhexian by design and after the door closed after him he gave the green mech on the floor a smirk. The mech crossed over to stand in front of the kneeling mech. The pair stared at each other for a few klicks before the Polyhexian spoke, "Well, Luster. Dis ain't somethin' Ah thought Ah woulda ever seen ya doin'."

The mech's visored gaze brightened a little as he continued, "So who do ya work for, mech? De Enforcers? A rival gang?"

Hound spoke coolly, "What makes you think I would tell you that?"

The other mech smirked, "Cause if ya don't then we're gonna hafta move on ta de more fun part of interrogation, mech."

Hound responded, "Do your worst, Ricochet. You won't break me."

Ricochet smirked and said, "We'll see, mech. We'll see."

Then the other mech moved over to the pulley system that was connected to the chains around Hound's wrists. With a press of a button, the pulley activated pulling Hound up by his wrists until he was hanging above the floor in the center of the room.

The green mech gave a sharp huff as Ricochet began to circle him. The Polyhexian finally said, "Why do ya attempt ta resist, mech? Ya have ta know what will 'appen ta ya if ya don't talk."

Hound straightened as much as he could with his pedes off the floor and responded, "That is something that you will never understand Ricochet. My loyalty will not allow me to break; no matter what you do to me."

Ricochet gave a sigh and then said, "It's ya're funeral, mech."

Then the Poyhexian moved closer and began to study Hound's chassis armor for a minute. Then he said, "Time ta get started, mech."

Then he turned and picked up one of the tools on the table.

-End Flashback-

Hound woke up, his intakes gasping for air as the green mech struggled to get his ventilations under control. He shuddered deeply for about a klick before straightening and pushing his dream out of his mind.

Hound stood up and began to pace around the room, every now and then his optics fell on the potted crystal plant that sat at the table. The former Decepticon's mind was in a flurry. He had not dreamed of his torture for some time. He had pushed himself away from it and fought to get away from that part of him after it.

But now, for some reason he was remembering it all again. Hound shook his helm, shaking away the last of his memories, quickly, before saying out loud to himself, "Your tougher than this. You've survived more than this. You made yourself into something to be feared so you wouldn't fear him again."

But yet, a part of Hound would always be more and more afraid that Ricochet would come to Earth. Especially now that he had given Jazz all of the clues to finding out his identity. All that the Autobot TIC would need was Ricochet's testimony to find out the evolution of Hound the Enforcer to the Decepticon he had been.

He had left several clues that pointed to Ricochet. He knew that Jazz would find them, just as he knew that Barricade would figure out the truth the very minute Prowl would step into his cell with their picture. Now all the former Decepticon had to do was wait.

Even if that meant that he would have to stay here for human months before finally approaching them.

Jazz sat back in his seat in the red room and glanced around as the other Autobots went about their business and finished up their conversations and cubes of Energon. The Head of Special Operations was so engrossed in his task that an almost didn't notice Mirage and Trailbreaker approaching his table.

The pair quietly sat down and after a moment Jazz turned his attention to them. For a moment there was silence before Mirage spoke up, "Well, Jazz? Have you found any clues?"

Jazz sighed and then responded, "Nope. We've got practically nothin'. And we still got no idea where Hound is either. He could be anywhere."

Trailbreaker leaned forward and said, "Perhaps Mirage and I can be of some help. We both know where Hound likes to spend his off shift. We can go to his favorite places and see if he's there."

Jazz frowned for a moment, "Ah dunno, TB. Right now, we've got some proof that Hound may not be de mech 'e said 'e was. Ah don't want ya two ta end up in some trouble."

Mirage stated simply, "Jazz, please. Hound is our friend no matter what the truth is we just want to help him."

Jazz gazed at the two mechs for a moment before sighing and saying, "Alright, ya two. But keep yar radios online at all times, got it. Ah don't want ya two ta get inta some trouble."

The pair nodded quickly and finished their cubes before leaving. Jazz watched them leave before finishing up his own cube and standing up to leave. As he did he heard a voice say, "Well I don't know about the rest of you but I think that Hound's a Decepticon spy. What other reason could he have for running off like he did?"

Jazz glanced over at who had said that and sighed. Cliffjumper, it would seem was judging Hound for leaving when they didn't know all of the details themselves. Jazz moved over and said, "Alright, 'Jumper, that's enough."

Cliffjumper turned towards him and said, "Well what about the evidence pointing towards it, Jazz?"

Jazz huffed and said, "Until we know everythin' we 'ave no right ta judge why Hound left. Could be anythin'. Could just be coincidence."

Cliffjumper was about to respond when Jazz's communicator beeped. Jazz answered it after giving the minibot a glare, _"Yeah, what is it?"_

Prowl answered him smoothly, _"Get down to the investigation room, Jazz. There is something down here we need you to see."_

Jazz turned and headed towards the rec room doors. His optics darkened behind his visor as he said, _"Is it a clue, Prowler?"_

Prowl responded, _"Barricade sure seems to think so. But we will need your assistance to see if that's true."_

Jazz nodded and said, _"Ah'm on mah way, love."_

Then he cut the communication off and continued to head towards the investigation room. When he got there, he threw open the door and entered the room.

Prowl and Barricade both were sitting nearby next to a table that had large scraps of what the humans would call paper on it. Jazz moved towards them and said, "Dis had better be good. What did ya find?"

Prowl glanced over at Barricade and nodded to him to tell Jazz what they had found. Barricade spoke, "After we cleaned out Hound's room we found some of what humans would call paper. On these slips are some notes in the Autobot Special Operations code. We think that they either are some intel that Hound took from you or a message for you."

Jazz headed over to the table and gazed down at the slips of paper, immediately able to translate them. As soon as he did he knew that it wasn't any Autobot intel. It was a message. It read, _"To who it may concern. There is but one way to find out who I was. Look for a mech who was once a part of the mob."_

Then on the second piece of paper the message was simple, it said, _"Jazz you know him."_

Barricade shifted and said, "Well?"

Jazz looked up and told them exactly what the papers said. Then he said, "Ah don't know who it could be. Mah family knew quite a few mobsters back on Cybertron. Could be any of dem."

Barricade leaned back and considered it for a moment before asking, "I'm thinking that whoever we're supposed to look for was probably a part of the mob family that captured and tortured him. Do you know any of the people who worked for the Dark Shadow mob family?"

Jazz's optics widened.

Ricochet knew that he was luckier than any of his former friends. They had fallen early, when Megatron had taken Kaon back from the mob families. He had been lucky that day. He had been in Polyhex visiting his family when it happened.

He had never returned to Kaon after that. Partially because he had gotten a better job in Polyhex as a bouncer at one of the bars but mainly because he was afraid. Afraid that if he went back he would be killed by one of Megatron's men.

It was actually one specific mech in Megatron's elite that he was avoiding. Ricochet knew that he had done horrible things when he had worked for that mob family. But he would never regret any of the things he had done more than what he done to this specific mech.

Ricochet had created one of the most terrifying mechs in Megatron's army.

He had created a monster.

 **This story has been cooking in my brain for a while now. I originally started writing it just for my eyes but yesterday I decided: What the heck, I'll just publish it. At the time, I had the first 6 chapters already written. After this one the posts will be sporadic. Thanks for reading and I hope that this chapter lived up to your expectations.**


	9. Chapter 8

Mirage sighed and opened the comm to Trailbreaker who had gone in the opposite direction that he had gone and said, _"Well. I've gotten nothing. What about you?"_

The comm crackled for a moment before Trailbreaker said, _"I think that I have something over here. I don't know though. Can you get over here so we can see what you think?"_

Mirage gave an affirmative and headed off towards Trailbreaker's position. The blue and white former noble sighed as he walked. This was the last place that Hound had ever spent much time in. The other places had all been busts. Trailbreaker and Mirage had covered as much of those areas as they could but had found nothing. The pair had then come here.

Hound had spent quite a bit of time here the first few weeks after the Ark crew had woken up on Earth. It was the last place he had spent a lot of time at. Mirage was now quick to hope that they had finally found their friend.

He arrived at Trailbreaker's location and moved over to where the black Autobot stood. The black Autobot was facing a cave in the mountain that was to the left of the forest they had been walking through. He said, "He might be hiding out in the cave. I have found some scuff marks just inside the entrance. Might as well see if he's in there."

Mirage studied the cave for a moment before glancing up to the mountain and asking, "Are you fully fueled up? I don't want to be crushed by a cave in."

Trailbreaker nodded and said, "Yeah. I got completely fueled up before we left base. I'll be able to whip up a force field if we need it."

Mirage nodded and gave the cave another look before following Trailbreaker inside. The two Autobot's were quick to turn on their lights to illuminate the cave. As the pair moved further and further into the cave, Mirage felt his spark rate jump a little.

All of a sudden, Trailbreaker made a noise of surprise. Mirage instantly jumped forward to see what he had found. They both stared in shock at the door that had been fitted into the back of the cave. The pair only had to study the door for about a second to realize that it was exactly like the doors back on the Ark.

They stood there for a few clicks before Trailbreaker moved forward and studied the keypad still connected to the door. He finally whispered, "The keypad looks like it's still functioning but I have no idea how. There is no way to make it work all the way out here."

Mirage then snapped out of his shock and moved forward to begin to hack the keypad. A few strokes later the door grinded open. Trailbreaker stepped into the room first, quickly followed by Mirage.

The room was illuminated by large lamps and it was rather small all things considered. Especially compared to the cave as a whole. Mirage's optics flicked around taking in the room from the solar Energon harvester that had been missing since they landed to the small berth finally to the table with a green crystal in a pot on top of it. He moved forward and gazed down at the crystal.

Mirage had had a garden full of crystals like this one back on Cybertron. He knew for a fact that it couldn't survive unless it was being taken care of by someone. Which meant that someone was here.

Mirage's gaze darted around again before he said, "Someone is definitely staying here."

Trailbreaker nodded and said, "Do you think it's Hound?"

Mirage frowned, "Maybe. But I think it's more likely someone with Special Ops training. This entire room screams of a Special Ops hidey hole. It's where we can hide out and live for a few orns up to a time. If we're being hunted by the enemy in any way."

"A very astute observation," a voice said behind them.

Mirage and Trailbreaker spun around. Standing just behind them in front of the door was a green mech whose optics were narrowed directly at them in a way that told the pair they were in trouble.

The mech growled, "What are you two doing here?"

Jazz shifted backwards and glanced at the communication screen. He really did not want to call the mech he was thinking of today. Or anytime soon for that matter. His relationship with the said mech could be considered rather…..strained.

Jazz glanced momentarily back at Prowl who was frowning deeply as he gazed at the screen. Jazz finally managed to get his strength up to type in the number and press call on the communication hub. The call rang for a bit before a familiar face answered it. The red and white mech's visor brightened in surprise as he said, "Jazzy! What's up, bro?"

Jazz shrugged tersely, "Oh ya know. Same old, same old."

The mech laughed deeply, "So what can Ah do for ya, bro? Only reason ya call dese days is if ya need somethin'."

Jazz nodded and said, "Ah need ta know if ya know anyone named Hound."

The mech shook his helm and said, "Sorry. Ah don't."

Jazz nodded and said, "He mighta used another name or somethin'. He's a green mech who's 'parently a Shifter."

The mech stiffened slightly and said, "Not ringin' any bell's, Jazzy."

Jazz though had caught the subtle stiffening and said, "Don't be like dat, Ricochet. Ah can tell ya know somethin'."

Ricochet paused and sighed softly, before saying, "Ya know Ah don't like talkin' 'bout ancient history, Jazz. 'Specially in front of yar mate."

Jazz leaned forward, "Humor meh."

Ricochet sighed, "K bro. But don' get upset alright?"

Then he continued, "Dat sounds like someone Ah knew in Kaon. Called 'imself Luster. Was dis really pretty green Praxian. Did some jobs for one a mah old bosses in the Dark Shadow mob. Anyhow the rest a de mob found out that he was passin' some intel and Ah was called in ta interrogate 'im. Ah have ta tell ya, bro, dat mech was tough. By de time dat dere was nothin' left ta hurt, 'e was still fightin' us. Ah've never met a mech like dat since. Anyway afta all dat, de bosses decided ta get rid of 'im. Dumped 'im on de streets ta die. 'Cept 'e didn't. He ended up as one of Megatron's high command. An assassin, Ah think."

Jazz let out a breath, "Ric, Ah can tell dat dere's somethin' dat your not tellin' meh. So, spit it out, bro."

Ricochet hesitated and glanced back at Prowl for a moment, before saying, "It ain't somethin' Ah like ta think about, Jazzy."

Prowl moved forward then, "Ricochet, I understand that you have done many regrettable things before becoming an Autobot, but this is important. We need to know this information."

Ricochet frowned and finally said, "It ain't safe ta discuss it over an open comm line. Ah'll come ta Earth for a while. Only ta tell ya the info though. Ain't stayin' long. 'Specially if the person you're talkin' 'bout is who Ah think it is."

Jazz nodded and said, "We'll meet ya at de Space Bridge, Rico. See ya den."

Ricochet nodded and said, "See ya den, Jazzy."

Then the communication turned off.

Hound scowled and tried not to curse at the two mechs that were his best friends. Mirage looked like he was thinking about going invisible and Trailbreaker had put up a force field when Hound had surprised them.

The mere fact that the two had even managed to find him meant that they had been paying more attention to where he was going then he had ever thought. The dark green former Decepticon finally managed to control himself and growled when Mirage started to move as if he was about to go invisible. He said, "Don't even think about it."

Mirage took a small nervous step back at that and tried to subtly shift behind Trailbreaker. Trailbreaker managed to say, "Hound?"

The former Decepticon was so distracted by his inner turmoil that he forgot that he had shifted from the "Hound" disguise into a different frame. The one he was in now was slightly smaller and had his main color scheme in it. The fact that he shifted out of "Hound" had completely skipped his mind and he snapped, "What?"

Silence blanketed the room for several klicks before one of Hound's servos made impact with his face. Idiot, he thought of himself as he watched from in between his fingers as Mirage floundered for something to say and Trailbreaker simply gaped.

Hound thought for a few clicks about going over to one of the walls and slamming his helm against it like he had seen humans do when they were upset with themselves but quickly decided that it would probably make him seem crazy to the others. He was considering what to say when Mirage's comm buzzed. Mirage glanced over to Trailbreaker and said, "It's Jazz."

Trailbreaker sighed and nodded to the other mech to answer it. Mirage did, _"Hey Jazz."_

Jazz responded quickly, _"Why didn't ya check in when ya were supposed ta?"_

Mirage responded _, "Uh we found a possible location."_

Jazz then asked, _"Did ya find 'im?"_

Mirage responded, _"Uhhhhh."_

Hound jerked and began to shake his helm and gaze pleadingly at Mirage, all the while projecting: Please don't tell him you found me.

Mirage quickly then said _, "No, nothing. This was the last place so we'll be heading back soon."_

Jazz replied, _"Understood. Jazz out."_

Hound leaned back against the door and let out a puff of air in relief. The three of them continued to stare at each other before Mirage moved forward and finally asked Hound, "Are you in trouble? Has someone tried to hurt you?"

Hound gazed at Mirage for a klick as he mentally smiled. Mirage's feelings were so blatantly clear to him. The noble could act indifferent but he truly did care about all of his friends. Even though most Autobots couldn't see it. He finally responded, "In a way, yes."

Mirage suddenly looked worried as he gazed at Hound's face. Trailbreaker took a small step towards Hound and said, "Who? Maybe we can help."

Hound just laughed, "I very highly doubt that."

Mirage scowled as Trailbreaker said, "We can help you if you let us."

Hound shook his helm, "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew the truth."

Mirage narrowed his optics, "The truth?"

Hound glared at him, "It doesn't matter. I just want to be left alone."

Trailbreaker grabbed Mirage's arm, "Then we'll go for now. But you should realize that we will come back. Just to keep you company. In a place like this a mech can get for lonesome."

Hound then watched as Mirage and Trailbreaker slipped out the door and watched them head down the cave towards the entrance. He finally called, "You won't tell anyone I'm here right?"

Trailbreaker turned back and said, "No we won't."


	10. Chapter 9

So here you go. This one was one of my most favorite chapters to write. I spent a long time figuring out where the story would go. Enjoy!

1111

-Flashback-

Ricochet looked down at the mech that he was supposed to be interrogating. He didn't really enjoy this job as much as one of his co-workers did. The mech was a mess. Several pieces of his plating were pulled completely off his body and he was bleeding from many different places on his body. He was missing one of his optics and was glaring up at Ricochet. Ricochet leaned forward and said smoothly, "Why don' ya tell meh de truth, mech?"

Luster glared at him with a cold look on his face. He said nothing prompting Ricochet to say again, "Still no answers, mech? Ya have ta know dat dere are mechs 'ere not as nice as meh."

The mech finally spoke, "Nothing any of you can do to me will make me talk."

Ricochet frowned and said, "Well, mech, Ah'll have ya know dat Ah'm fully prepared ta drag dis out as long as I have ta. It would just be easier ta give meh de intel."

Luster drew himself up as much as he could in his chains and said, "Nothing that you or anyone else does to me will break me. I will never submit."

Ricochet gave a soft sigh of sadness. He just wanted this interrogation to be over with. Ricochet didn't really enjoy what he was required to do by his employers. A part of him would have preferred going back to Polyhex and never having to come back to Kaon. He shook his helm and reached for another tool on his table before finally turning back and speaking to the mech, "Why don't ya just give up, mech? Ain't it obvious dat nobody's comin' for ya."

The mech gazed directly at him as he said, "It doesn't matter if no one comes for me. What matters to me is that your bosses never get what inside my head."

Ricochet had no words for that and returned to his job.

-End Flashback-

Ricochet gasped as he came out of the memory feedback. The Polyhexian framed mech shuddered as he considered what the feedback had been about. Ricochet knew that the feedback had been brought on by Jazz and Prowl's comm just before his off-shift. The mech covered his face and shuddered again slightly before standing up and beginning to move towards the door.

As it opened he saw that another mech had been about to knock on the door. Ricochet stepped back slightly and said, "Oh, Hey Hot Rod. What can Ah do for ya?"

The younger mech shifted from side to side for a moment before saying, "It just sounded like you were distressed. I just wanted to make sure you were Ok."

Ricochet eyed the young mech quietly. Hot Rod, along with two other members of Ultra Magnus's unit, had been selected to escort him to meet with his brother after Prowl had convinced Ultra Magnus and Elita One that it was extremely necessary. It was rather obvious that all three of the much younger mechs were curious about why Ricochet was needed on Earth.

Ricochet finally responded, "Ah'm alright. Just some bad feedback. It 'appens ta all of us older ones."

Hot Rod nodded and said, "I was just curious."

The young Autobot paused for a moment before he continued, "Anyway we're finally approaching Earth and Springer wanted me to let you know."

Ricochet smiled softly, "Thank you, Hot Rod. Ah will be down in a moment."

Hot Rod nodded and quietly began to make his way back to the main bridge. Ricochet gave a soft sigh before starting down towards the bridge himself, mentally preparing himself for the inventible talk about to occur.

1111

Megatron was in his quarters. The dark silver mech's gaze was slightly glazed over as he sat on his berth. Most of the time Megatron was considered a powerful warlord but in private well, if Starscream ever saw him like this he would try even harder to kill him. Heck if his army saw him like this they would probably leave or try to kill him too.

At this moment though, none of it mattered to Megatron. He was busy mourning the way the war had changed from what it had started as. Back at the beginning of the war, the lines were clearly drawn. Decepticons fought for those of the lower casts and Autobots fought for the way things were.

As time had gone on, Megatron had realized that the Decepticons were fighting for tyranny while the Autobots were defending their and others freedom. Sometimes the warlord would think about how it had become like this. In his mind, there was one answer to that question.

To him the death of Bloodhound would always be what had changed his once peaceful mindset. But truthfully the Decepticons had become a tyranny long before Bloodhound died during the battle of Hydrax Plateau. Most of his Decepticons had become cruel and harsh long before that. He had at first tried to prevent the downfall of the Decepticon cause. But after Bloodhound was killed he had changed his tune and tried his hardest to make the Autobots pay for his death.

A part of Megatron would always remember the battle that day. The air had been full of smoke and dust. It had smelled of gunpowder and Energon. He had been standing on a bridge that led to the Plateau surrounded by his men as they fired on the Autobots. Bloodhound just returned from several vorns in space with one of his commanders, Turmoil, had stood by his side before breaking away from the group and moving forward to intercept the Autobots; Jazz, Mirage, and Ricochet.

He remembered smirking as he watched his Special Operations Commander start to win against the three Autobots, finally pinning Mirage down and reach into one of his knife holsters. That was when the gunshot went off. Megatron had seen Bloodhound's servos go to chestplate to clutch at a wound. He had just started to move backwards his face slack with shock when Megatron had started to run towards him.

There was a second gunshot that slammed into his chest plate again causing him to fall back- right off the side of the bridge. Megatron didn't recall what happened after that. Next thing he had known the battle was over and Soundwave had been trying to get his attention.

Megatron had never gotten to honor his friends body. The bridge had collapsed shortly after the battle and Bloodhound's body had never been found. It had torn the warlord apart. He had after all sworn to protect Bloodhound. The very thought that he had failed had infuriated him. After that Megatron had just let his soldiers be as brutal as they wanted to be. He had given up caring what they did to their prisoners. He ignored what they did to their captives.

Megatron knew that for all his brutality, he had once been a good mech. He had once just been trying to help his fellow mech. Now though he had become nothing more than the monster that the Senate had once claimed he was.

He quickly shook his helm and stood up. Why had he been thinking of this again? He didn't need to. He just needed to concentrate on winning this war. That was all that mattered. He just needed to try and win this war for his friend.

Somehow those words were never able to convince the warlord of that.

1111

Hound could once again feel himself beginning to regret letting Mirage and Trailbreaker leave so soon after they had found him. The pair had swiftly become two of his closest friends after he had joined Prime's group as a Tracker. He had instantly sensed kindred souls after meeting them both as an Autobot. When he had been a Decepticon he had known the functions of each Autobot and their relationships with their fellow Autobots.

Mirage had been one of the few Autobots that Bloodhound had once thought might defect if the situation called for it. Even back then the former Towers mech hadn't had many friends, at least from what Bloodhound had managed to gather. During the period when he was considering his options of defecting to the Autobots or becoming a Neutral, he had noticed that Mirage did have several friends, he just didn't spend much time with them.

Then there was Trailbreaker. Bloodhound had noticed that the force field specialist had quite a few problems the first time he had seen him. That had been on the battlefield, during a fight along the Sonic Canyons. Bloodhound had noted that the large black mechs force fields were unstable halfway through the battle. That had been the first thing to clue him into the fact that Trailbreaker needed to consume much more Energon than he was. He had even pointed it out to Megatron after the battle. Megatron had simply frowned and made a note in Trailbreaker's file.

After watching Trailbreaker for a while Hound recalled that he had decided to have a nice personal chat with the big black mech. It had only taken a little work to make sure Trailbreaker was exactly where he wanted him.

-Flashback-

Bloodhound quietly watched as the large Autobot slowly came back online. The dark green mech was lounging against one of the caved-in walls. The explosion that had caused the cave-in had been more extreme than Bloodhound usually preferred. The large black Autobot who had tried to block the tumble of rocks was slowly returning to the world of consciousness.

Finally, the Autobot, Trailbreaker, groaned and began to rub his helm as he on lined his optics. Trailbreaker's visor gazed up at the rock ceiling. Bloodhound spoke, catching the Autobot's attention, "In case you're wondering, there was a cave-in that you tried to block. You ended up unconscious for quite a while."

Trailbreaker glanced around, obviously trying to figure out who had spoken, the dark green Decepticon smirked and moved out of the shadows of the wall, sliding to the Autobot's side. The black Autobot gazed at his insignia before gazing up at his face plate with fear and recognition. Trailbreaker managed to croak out, "What are you going to do to me?"

Bloodhound tilted his helm to the side a small smirk adorning his face before he spoke, "Nothing. You saved me from the cave-in so consider me sparing your life a thank you."

Then the Decepticon sat down with a soft huff coming from his vents. He glanced around with a bored expression on his face, "Mechs are going to start digging in this rockpile to look for us. We just have to wait for them to get here."

Trailbreaker shifted trying to push himself into a sitting position. Bloodhound managed a frown and pushed him back down flat on his back. Trailbreaker's visor flared in terror as he continued to hold him down. Bloodhound scowled, "Don't try to get up. It's never wise to try to get up when your suffering from effects of Energon deprivation. Don't want to kill yourself, do you?"

Trailbreaker gazed up at him in surprise and asked, "How do you know that?"

Bloodhound snorted, "Seriously? I'm from Kaon. That kind of thing is very common over there."

He paused for a moment and then continued, "And from the looks of your body type you are too. What were you, a miner? That's the only thing your force field could be used for over there."

Trailbreaker seemed to shift nervously before he responded, "Why do you care what I did before the war?"

Bloodhound smirked, "Just curious how a miner from Kaon ended up an Autobot. Most of your kind joined the Decepticons."

Trailbreaker was starting to look frustrated, "Are you trying to make me doubt the side I joined? Because that's what it looks like to me. And just so you know I left Kaon after my family was killed in a mining accident. There was nothing left for me there. And I never wanted to become a Decepticon anyway. The Autobot's stand for what I believe in."

Bloodhound gazed down at him in amusement, "And what is that, Autobot?"

Trailbreaker didn't even hesitate, "Freedom for every sentient being, Justice for everyone, not just the wealthy, speaking for what you believe in without fear of tyranny."

Bloodhound frowned at those words. Honestly, they surprised him. He had thought that the Autobot's had been fighting to keep things the way they were, but it was obvious that the Autobot's believed differently. He gazed solemnly down at the Autobot for a moment as he considered his words. Then he spoke softly, "To each his own, Autobot."

Then the Decepticon sat back and fell silent as he gazed up at the rock and metal. He had honestly not been expecting the conversation to go that way.

-End Flashback-

Hound shook away the memory and sighed softly. Trailbreaker had been the one to cause him to start to doubt the Decepticon cause. It had completely shocked him after that talk how much he found what other Decepticons did abhorrent. It certainly had helped shape his decision to switch sides. A part of him had carefully made friends with Trailbreaker after his defection and following adjustment period so that he could spend time with the Autoboot that had helped him find out the truth of the Decepticons.

It was oddly fascinating that both mechs he had become close friends with had had run-ins with him before he had switched sides. For Trailbreaker, it had been that day when they were trapped after a cave-in. For Mirage though it had been not the best time to meet. As Hound recalled it, it had been the day that he had faked his own death that they met face-to-face. It didn't take much for that memory to be pushed forward.

-Flashback-

Standing beside Megatron was neve-racking for Bloodhound. The Spec Ops mech had no idea if somehow the warlord had discovered his plan to switch sides and he knew that all it would take was a quick blow from the warlord's fusion cannon to offline him. As he fired from his blaster at an Autobot, he noticed three Autobot Spec Ops mechs moving towards the weakest spot of the bridge and recalled Whiplash's plan for this battle.

He glanced quickly over at Megatron and instantly noticed that his master had noticed them too. Bloodhound darted away from his master's side sliding away his blaster as he slammed into one of the Autobot's sides. The Autobot went down with a cry of pain causing the other two to spin to face him.

Bloodhound had allowed a sadistic smile to form on his face as he prepared for the fight. One of the two Autobot's that stood in front of him began to move forward, a look that could be considered fear on his face. He managed to growl out, "Get off my brother!"

Bloodhound looked down at the Autobot he was on top of, immediately he recognized him. The Decepticon bared his denta into a snarl. _Ricochet._ He looked up to the Autobot that he now recognized as Jazz and smirked before darting towards him claws outstretched to slice the young mech's lines. He heard Ricochet cry out behind him before his former torturer grabbed onto one of his legs and tried to drag him down.

With a snarl, he kicked at the Autobot, making contact with the mechs side, and then grabbed a hold of Jazz and flipped him onto his front on the ground. He slid behind him and snarled softly in triumph before the third Autobot slammed into his side, sending both himself and Bloodhound rolling across the bridge.

With a huff of annoyance, Bloodhound carefully pushed the blue and white mech onto his back once they had stopped rolling, pinning the mechs arms down with one clawed servo. He glared down at the Autobot and hissed down at him, "You are going to pay for that, little Autobot. Very dearly."

Then he reached into one of his hip holsters.

After that there was only pain, surprise, and understanding before he fell off the bridge.

-End Flashback-

Hound winced once the memory was done. Falling off the bridge had hurt quite a bit. It was only thanks to his training that he managed to land on as safely as he did and had survived the experience. Smokescreen and Wheeljack both had been waiting for him at the bottom and after that he had been taken to the main base and kept in Wheeljack's lab during his adjustment period.

To say the least it hadn't been that bad and Hound was pretty happy with the way things had turned out. Even though he was hiding in a cave right now, trying to forget that his two best friends had found him.

He sighed. There was no way he was going to be able to keep himself from regretting this.

1111

Drift knew that the past would one day catch up with him, it was only a matter of time before it did. The white and red former Decepticon gazed out at the slowly rising planet surface. He was super nervous about having to encounter Optimus Prime and his team along with the possibility of seeing Megatron again.

He was concentrating so hard on that thought process that he almost didn't notice Hot Rod joining him. He glanced at his fellow Autobot for a klick before returning his gaze to the planet they were heading to.

There was a brief silence before Hot Rod spoke, "Staring out the window isn't gonna make it stop getting closer, you know."

Drift scowled and said, "I know that Hot Rod."

Hot Rod sounded like he had a smile when he said, "Oh really?"

Drift felt like he was about to do something drastic when, "Hot Rod. Leave Drift alone."

Both mech's turned to stare at the green triple-changer sitting nearby at the ships controls. Springer was frowning at Hot Rod. Hot Rod huffed and said, "I was just teasing."

Springer rolled his optics and said, "Yes Hot Rod. I know that."

Drift gave a slight shake of his helm and glance over to where Ricochet sat. The Polyhexian framed mech was gazing off into space, completely zoned out. Springer cleared his intake causing the Polyhexian to jump slightly.

Drift chuckled softly as Springer said, "Ricochet. Are you alright? You have been tense since we left Cybertron."

Ricochet just shrugged and smiled, "Jus' gotta lot on meh mind, mech. Ya know 'ow it is."

Drift exchanged a slight glance with Hot Rod as Springer responded, "Whatever it is, I'm sure that we can help you with it. It's what Autobot's are supposed to do."

Ricochet gave a soft sigh before responding, "I know that, Springer. I'm just hesitant to share this information, because well…. it's a very long story. One that starts just before the war and ends during the battle of the Hydrax Plateau. And then there's how Drift might react to some of what I say."

Drift frowned and said, "Pardon me, Ricochet, but whatever it is that's bothering you I'm sure it isn't that bad."

Ricochet chuckled and said, "It's much worse than anything you probably have ever heard before, Drift. But I suppose it would be wise to tell this story before I have to tell it to my brother."

And then he opened his mouth to tell the story.

1111

So, what do you guys think? Megatron's part of this is one of my favorite scenes. I feel like he deserves real substance and this story shows him as a mech with emotions. I feel that Megatron and the Decepticons started out with their sparks in the right place and that is how I like to portray them. Comment please! It helps my muse.


	11. Chapter 10

_Jazz whimpered in absolute terror as he gazed up into the blood-red optics of the Head of Decepticon Special Operations. The dark green mech gazed down at him with that cold, sadistic smile and those insane optics. Jazz knew this had to be a dream because he knew Bloodhound was dead. He had watched him die._

 _But for some reason, Jazz just couldn't get himself to wake up. Bloodhound leaned down and murmured softly close to Jazz's audial receptors, "Ready to have some fun, little Jazz? Remember what I told you, pet: If I managed to catch you, you'd be mine. And now look, I won."_

 _Jazz whimpered again as Bloodhound pulled back and grabbed a hold of Jazz's wrists with one servo. In the other servo, he held a pair of stasis cuffs, which in one quick move he managed to get it on Jazz's wrists before the link in between the cuffs was pushed into a hook above Jazz's helm._

 _Jazz shook like a leaf trying to force himself to wake up. Nothing he did had any effect as the smirking 'Con placed a servo on Jazz's interface panel. Jazz squirmed to get the Decepticon off him, as Bloodhound manually forced Jazz's panel open and immediately pushed a finger into his valve._

 _Jazz cried out in complete terror as the mech above him simply laughed. Then a voice whispered to him, "I told you not to consider my past."_

 _Jazz looked up in horror as Bloodhound's body shifted and became Hound. Hound gave a smooth smirk down at Jazz and whispered, "You woke my true self up. Now you're going to pay the price for your curiosity."_

 _Then Hound leaned down, Bloodhound's sadistic smile on his usually peaceful and kind face._

 _Jazz screamed._

11111111111

Jazz gasped in terror as he on lined, waking Prowl from where he was recharging beside him on their berth. Prowl glanced over at him in concern and murmured, "Again?"

Jazz shuddered, "It changed dis time, Prowler. Bloodhound was in de start of it, like always, but dis time he turned into _Hound."_

Jazz moaned as he flopped back on the berth, "Hound, Prowl. Ah dreamed dat Hound was gonna rape meh. Hound don't do stuff like dat, Prowler. But Ah dreamed 'e was gonna."

Prowl carefully wrapped an arm around his mate's body as Jazz continued in a whisper, "Ah don't know why Ah dreamed about 'im like dat."

Prowl finally responded softly, "It's probably just this case, Jazz. A part of you is trying to connect why Hound ran with what you revealed about Bloodhound and your just making unlikely comparisons."

Jazz shuddered quietly and whispered, "Ah hope yar right, love. Cause Ah'm not so sure."

11111111111

Hound gazed up at the ceiling of his hiding place, a distant look in his optics as he carefully considered his options once again. The night cycle of Earth had started an hour ago and Hound had begun then trying to get some recharge. Truthfully though, the Decepticon turned Autobot had way too much on his mind to recharge. He had been thinking about Trailbreaker and Mirage ever since they left.

The knowledge that they hadn't even asked for the truth behind his fleeing _the Ark_ touched him. Add that with the fact that they hadn't told Jazz or the others where he was hiding and Hound had discovered how much the pair cared for him. Not that they would once Ricochet got there and revealed the truth to everyone. Then they would likely lead the other Autobot's right to his hiding place and let Sideswipe rip his helm off.

Ok that might not be exactly true, they would likely just tell Prowl where he was and he would end up in the brig for next few vorns until the war ended and he could be tried for war crimes. And that was probably going to be it for him. Unless he tried to create another safe place somewhere else so he could wait out everybody's anger.

Likely, though Jazz would never see him as anything other than Bloodhound again. He had known this from the minute he had placed out the breadcrumbs for him, Prowl, and Barricade to follow.

In the end though he would have to approach his faction again after almost everyone wasn't angry anymore. But he knew that instead of Mirage's loyalty to the cause being doubted, it would be his. He knew that Cliffjumper would likely call him a "dirty 'Con" and that nobody would ever trust him again. Not that any of them would know the truth.

Truthfully, Hound felt very little loyalty to his former faction. The feelings he had had for the Decepticon's had died the minute Turmoil had been allowed to do what he did. Now, all Hound felt for his former faction was disgust and hatred, much like any other normal Autobot would.

 _What about Megatron?_ a voice whispered in his helm.

Hound growled and tried to shake away the memory of the first time he had met Megatron, but it was much too late as the memory entered his helm.

-Flashback-

Hound groaned in pain as he tried to drag himself to a wall. He had been dumped out to die in an abandoned alley after orns of torture at the servos of the Dark Shadow mob family. He shuddered in pain again as he managed to drag his bleeding body about an inch towards the wall. He tried once again to desperately open his commlink to contact Barricade, but once again got the message, _Commlink Damaged_ , on his HUD.

He finally managed to get himself against the wall and leaned his helm back as he tiredly gazed out into the distance. He thought, _This, is it. I'm going to permanently offline in an alley far away from those I care about._

He began to think about everything that he regretted never doing. He thought about Barricade. About how much he longed to not just be with him but to have a relationship with him. He wanted to feel Barricade holding him, loving him, kissing him. He knew now that he would never get the chance to live out his life with Barricade.

The disappointment took away more of his life. Just before he could even consider throwing himself into stasis lock so that he wouldn't die in pain, he heard a voice.

Hope leapt into his spark again as he weakly called out, "Help! Please help me!"

Silence. And then as Hound was beginning to despair, the voice gasped, "Primus!"

The dark green mech gazed at the mouth of the alley where a large silver mech, probably a miner on his way home from the Energon Mines stood. Immediately the large mech rushed into the alley and went to his side. The mech repeated himself, "Primus!"

Hound gazed at him with a hope-filled look on his face plate. The silver mech looked really upset as another mech called out, "What is it, lad?"

The silver mech looked back and said, quietly, "Comm Ratchet, Terminus."

The other mech moved closer and gasped before turning and obviously starting to comm someone. The silver mech turned back to him and murmured softly, "It's going to be alright. Terminus is comming a medic. It's going to be alright."

The mech paused and said, "I'm Megatron. What's your designation?"

Hound's vocalizer clicked as he tried to speak. He finally managed to mutter out, "H…."

Before he went into stasis lock.

-End Flashback-

That meeting had changed his life entirely. Megatron had been there after he had woken up in the free clinic. It was then that he discovered that he had been dumped in the Dead End, literally miles from Kaon. Megatron had been so concerned about him. Even though they hadn't even had much of a conversation.

After the rescue, Megatron had brought him back to Kaon. Megatron had only been in the Dead End to visit some old friends. Hound had realized how extremely lucky he had been then. It was luck and luck alone that had put Megatron in that alley that night.

The return to Kaon wasn't something he was happy about. The Dark Shadow mob family had gained more ground in Kaon and had almost conquered the city. It turned out though that coming back home with Megatron had been a miracle in disguise.

Megatron, as the mech in charge of the gladiator Pits in Kaon, had been trying to get rid of the other mob families. He had already taken down the one controlling the Pits and so when Hound had told him the truth about why he was in that alley, Megatron had been just too happy to put him in charge of his spying network that was working on dismantling the mob.

It had certainly been easy. Hound had taken pride in slaughtering every single last member of the mob, giving them exactly the pain they deserved. It was only after that that Megatron had had him extend their spying network to all of Cybertron. He had quite quickly become one of Megatron's most trusted Decepticons along with Soundwave and Shockwave.

Hound still remembered what had changed Megatron's agenda of slowly waking up the people of Cybertron to the problems within the government. It was a young data clerk designated Orion Pax. He still remembered the orn where he had to meet both the young data clerk and a couple of his friends at the outskirts of Kaon. It had been the day that changed everything. It was also the day that he had originally met Jazz.

-Flashback-

Hound watched with narrowed optics as he waited at the designated meeting point to greet the data clerk, Orion Pax. It was just then that three mechs drove up. Hound leaned forward slightly as the three transformed. It was rather obvious that the three had been arguing about something just before they drove up. One, the red and blue one, was glaring slightly at the other two, a black and silver mech and a plain blue mech.

The plain blue mech continued to speak, "I really don't think this is a good idea Orion. This Megatron is a gladiator. Their type cannot be trusted."

Hound's optics narrowed in on the now named Orion Pax. The mech sighed, "I want to do this Dion. I trust Megatron."

The final mech gave a huff, "Ya don't even know who's meetin' ya, mech. It could be a psycho."

Hound scowled at that. Megatron wouldn't send someone like Vortex or Blackout or even someone like Lugnut or Strika to meet someone he considered a friend. Hound had been sent because it was his specialty to blend in and he was the most normal mech in Megatron's organization. Well if you didn't count Orion Pax himself.

Hound then cleared his throat as Orion Pax opened his mouth to respond to the other mech, quite obviously a Polyhexian's, statement. The three instantly spun around to gaze at where he was standing. Hound had moved as they were talking, out of the shadows into the fading light of that solar cycle.

Just before he had moved he had changed his frame into a customary Praxian frametype in dark green and black with a lighter green chevron and black and dark green doorwings. He flicked the doorwings in a customary Praxian greeting before speaking, "Good evening. Orion Pax?"

Orion Pax instantly nodded and held out a servo saying, "Yes. Megatron told me someone was going to be meeting me but he never did tell me who."

Hound dipped his helm and doorwings politely and said, "Names have little meaning here. I prefer to be called the Hand, most just call me H, although neither is my true designation."

The Polyhexian leaned forward and said, "Then why do they call ya it?"

Orion Pax immediately stated, "Please ignore my friend. He doesn't understand social niceties I'm afraid."

Hound raised and optic ridge and then said, "That is quite alright. Not many people do here. You become quite used to it when your around some of the people who are part of Megatron's group."

Orion Pax nodded and gave the Polyhexian and the mech he called Dion a smirk before he said, "Yeah. So, are you the one who usually greets out-of-towners?"

Hound shook his helm and said, "No, Megatron thought it best that I was the one who greeted you. Our official greeter is Blackout and he is… well… The best word to describe him is indeed psycho."

The Polyhexian scowled at that as Orion Pax winced and said, "Yes, I'm sorry about Jazz, he sometimes speaks before thinking."

Hound gave Orion Pax a soft smile, "It is quite alright. I am not offended. After all…."

He paused for a moment before continuing, "It is because of the mob that most of us even follow Megatron. And they were not nice mecha. Especially to their enemies. Like me."

He glanced away as Dion said, smoothly, "So you have issues too."

Hound shrugged, "I suppose you could say that. I don't really have psychotic tendancies. Most of the others are much, much worse. I'm just a tiny bit paranoid."

The three seemed to gaze at him with quite a bit of pity as Orion asked, "What happened to you?"

Hound frowned and said, "I don't want to talk about it."

With that he turned slightly away and managed to croak out, "We need to get going. Following me and don't get lost. There are some people here you don't really want to meet."

Then he transformed and started to leave.

-End Flashback-

Hound sighed and rubbed his helm as he stared out into space. He really didn't need to be thinking about this. His interactions with Orion had almost caused him to choose the Autobots originally. The other mech had a magnetic personality that had almost caused him to join the Autobots. Before he could make that choice, the Senate who had led the Autobots at that time had bombed a small Decepticon town that had once stood near Kaon.

It had been that towns destruction that had led to Hound joining the Decepticons officially. He had done it privately and later had vocalized his opinions in public during the inquest into the attacks on Crystal City, the Helix Gardens, and Four Lasor's Over Cybertron Amusement Park. Megatron had been doing his best to defend their cause and Orion had tried to help. It had been there that their opinions had begun to differ. The Senate had left for a short deliberation.

While they were gone Hound had slipped away. He and Soundwave had both guessed that the Senate would refuse their proposition and try to execute Megatron, so they had been prepared. They had been waiting for the Senate to make their move before moving in and keeping their leader from being killed.

They had been waiting quietly in the shadows. The Senate though did not attack their leader. Instead they had made Orion a Prime and completely disregarded Megatron. Their leader had reacted badly and had stormed out of the audience chamber.

Right afterwards the Decepticons had attacked an Energon Harvesting Facility. Hound had been there as H. He had come face-to-face with Orion, now Optimus Prime. The conversation they had had had lived in Hound's mind from the time he had been a Decepticon to the present.

-Flashback-

Hound wove and dodged the shots from guns. He flipped over a shot, the shot barely grazing his doorwings before landing gracefully on his pedes. Then he was back to running in between the shots until he arrived at the facility door and kicked it in before entering the room.

His optics flicked around the building as he began to set up the charges. As he did this he felt himself stiffen and glance around. Then he said, "I know your there."

Silence for a moment and then a mech moved out of the shadows. It was Orion. Or Optimus Prime. Whatever the mech was being called now. Hound's optics darkened as he gazed at the now much bigger mech. Optimus spoke, "H."

Hound sneered out, "Orion. Or _Optimus Prime_. What do you prefer now?"

Optimus's face fell, "I had hoped that you would have trusted in me to do what I believed was right."

Hound scowled, "Megatron is right though. The Senate is using you, _Prime_."

Optimus sighed softly, "Maybe so. But I have no intention of doing what they tell me to."

Hound laughed harshly and said, "What you say and what you do, _Prime_ , are two different things."

Optimus straightened up and said, firmly, "For me they are the same thing, H."

Hound blinked. He didn't completely expect those words. He managed to say, "You say that like you actually believe that. I know from personal experience that they can never be one and the same."

Optimus's face began to soften as he said, "You've been hurt, H. I understand that. But I'm not the one you are truly angry at. I'm not the one that hurt you. I only want to help."

Hound laughed at that, "No you don't. You don't know me, Prime."

Optimus nodded, "I may not know you very well, H, but I do know that you're not the type to want to cause others harm. Megatron does not share that. He has fallen far from what he was."

Hound gave a soft sigh, "That's why he needs me."

Optimus's gaze became hard, "Is that the only reason you are staying with him?"

Hound snapped at Optimus, "Of course not! I believe in him! He knows what he is doing!"

Optimus stared into Hound's optics with a solemn look on his face, "I know there is another reason, H."

Hound's gaze became sharp and brittle, his doorwings flicking with emotion, "There isn't. I believe in what Megatron is saying and that is it, Prime."

Optimus was about to say something else when another voice called out, "Prime? Where are ya?"

A different voice called out, "OP?"

Hound stiffened as the door opened and two mechs entered the building. One was Jazz. The other was a red and black mech that Hound knew as Ironhide. As soon as the pair saw him, their guns appeared and were pointed at him. Optimus said, quickly, "We were just talking. Nothing happened."

Jazz seemed to recognize him just then and said, "H. Long time, no see."

Hound nodded both his helm and doorwings, "Jazz."

Ironhide growled, "Prime, why are ya talking ta a 'Con?"

Optimus said softly, "H is a friend."

Hound snorted softly at that but then glanced behind him as the door behind him opened and Megatron stepped inside. Immediately, Hound saw Jazz and Ironhide's guns jump back up to point at Megatron. Megatron snarled slightly as he stepped up next to Hound, He said, "Prime."

Optimus stared at Megatron quietly and said, "Megatron."

They stared at each other as Megatron stepped up to join Hound. Megatron finally spoke to Hound, "Are all of them set?"

Hound nodded quietly watching as the two former friends glared at each other. Megatron nodded and said coldly to Optimus, "We're leaving now. If I were you I would attempt to find the rest of the explosives that are set in all of the facilities before they go off."

Optimus's optics widened. He turned to Ironhide and Jazz and said, "Go! Now! Try to find the rest of the explosives!"

The three Autobots darted out the side door as Megatron and Hound watched. After they were all gone Megatron said, "We're going to have to fix this."

Hound raised an optic brow, "Excuse me?"

Megatron turned to glare at him and said, "You can't be H anymore. Optimus knows H too well."

Hound's optics darkened, "You want me to change into someone else."

Megatron's optics softened, "There's a difference. I don't want you in this type of situation again."

Hound nodded slowly, "I see. I understand. The best way to do this is for H to die."

Megatron nodded and said, "We can deal with that later. Now let's win this battle."

Hound nodded and followed Megatron out.

-End Flashback-

Hound grimaced at the memory. It hurt to remember how much faith he had once put in Megatron. Their relationship had been strong at that time, but slowly it had been clear that Megatron had strayed from what they had once wanted.

It hurt him deeply that his old friend had become so depraved and insane. Hound shook his helm and shook away the thoughts of his old life.

Hound needed to concentrate on the present not the past. His past had become a nightmare for him. He didn't need to be thinking about this. Hound needed to concentrate on the here and now. On preparing himself for everything that was going to happen after the other Autobots found out who he had been.

He needed to be ready if Jazz came here seeking vengeance.

11111111111

Ricochet waited for the Wrecker's to start yelling at him for being a monster before the war. The three were oddly silent though. Then Hot Rod finally spoke, "You didn't really have a choice, dude. You were providing for your family."

Ricochet gave a soft sigh as he turned to face the three, "Dat doesn' mean it was ok ta do."

Drift stepped towards the Polyhexian and said, quietly, "That's true. But you didn't know what was going to happen. Bloodhound wasn't just your fault. He was as much his own creation as he was yours, Ricochet."

Ricochet looked up, "Still, mech. Ah'll always hold onta dis. It's gonna haunt meh forever."

Drift nodded his helm and said, "I can understand that. I'll always blame myself for not stopping Turmoil."

Ricochet gave a self-depreciating laugh and said, "Ah was somewhat surprised dat ya didn' get dat upset."

Drift gave a soft sad smile, "I am upset. Bloodhound was my friend and I still miss him but he wasn't a good mech. He had a lot of problems. I know that you had no control over this."

Ricochet glanced down at his pedes as he said, "Was meh fault. Ah'm the one dat tortured 'im. Dat made it possible fer 'im ta become a monster."

Springer then spoke for the first time, "It isn't your fault, Ricochet. If anyone's responsible it was the Dark Shadow mob family. They are the ones that ordered you to torture him. Right now, we need to concentrate on how Jazz is going to act when he finds out."

Ricochet groaned at that, "He's gonna be so angry at meh. Ah created 'is worst nightmare."

Hot Rod leaned forward and said, "Yeah. Jazz is going to be pissed. But it's not like he's gonna kill you or anything."

Ricochet snorted, "Yeah right, 'e's gonna murder meh."

Drift leaned against a control panel and said, "You're his brother. He's not going to hurt you that badly."

Ricochet shrugged before his gaze turned back towards the rapidly approaching landing zone. Springer was carefully guiding the ship into the landing when Ricochet's optics flicked towards him. Drift and Hot Rod both turned to face the window and they all watched as the ship finally landed.

11111111111

Jazz watched as his brother's ship landed, a nervous look on his faceplate as Prowl rubbed his arm gently. Prowl leaned over and murmured into his audial, "Everything is going to be fine."

Jazz nodded, shakily, and said, "What if 'e answers mah worse fear, Prowl? What if mah nightmare comes true?"

Prowl shook his helm, "It's not going to come true, love."

Jazz shuddered softly and nodded as he watched the ships door opened and Ricochet, Hot Rod, Springer, and Drift left the ship. Ricochet began to make his way towards Jazz and Jazz took a deep intake of air.

He really hoped that Ricochet wouldn't tell him what Jazz feared.


End file.
